A vertically split compressor that inserts and removes a bundle which has a columnar shape and accommodates a rotor, a blade, and the like into and from a casing which has a tubular shape in an axial direction is known.
In the vertically split compressor, the inner peripheral surface of the casing or the like may be scratched when the inner peripheral surface of the casing comes into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the bundle during the insertion of the bundle into the casing. In a case where the inner peripheral surface of the casing is scratched, the problem that the airtightness of the bundle compressor is reduced arises.
A bundle guide device provided with a pair of left and right inside traveling devices that are arranged in a front portion of the bundle in the insertion direction, a truck that is arranged in a rear portion of the bundle in the insertion direction and is capable of height adjustment, and relative angle detection means for detecting the relative angular difference between the bundle and the casing has been proposed (for example, refer to PTL 1).
With this bundle guide device, it is possible to insert the bundle into the casing while frequently correcting the inclination angle of the bundle so that the relative angular difference between the axis of the bundle and the axis of the casing becomes a predetermined angular difference.
A through hole such as a suction nozzle is formed in a lower portion of the outer peripheral wall of the casing of the compressor described above. In some cases, this through-hole is arranged on the traveling line of an inside roller in the vicinity of an opening. Accordingly, the inside roller may be fitted into the through-hole formed in the lower portion of the outer peripheral wall and the bundle cannot be smoothly inserted in some cases when the inside roller is used immediately after the insertion of the front end of the bundle into the opening of the casing.
A method for inserting the bundle into the casing in a state where the center-of-gravity position of the bundle is lifted by a wire or the like until, for example, the inside roller crosses the through-hole in the casing in the axial direction is conceivable in order to prevent the inside roller from being fitted into the through-hole. In this case, the bundle can be smoothly inserted into the casing by using the inside roller and an outside roller on a side forward in the insertion direction from the position of the through-hole in the axial direction while preventing the inside roller from being fitted into the through-hole.